


Mine's Better

by alexdamien



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Really bad sex jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: Some silly weapons talk





	Mine's Better

"Cloud must be very strong" commented Bartz, looking towards the blonder with the huge sword who talked to Cecil just a few steps away.

"Strong?" asked Zidane, and followed Bartz's eyes. "I hadn't seen his sword, but yeah, that's really big."

Squall looked to the blonde too, but said nothing.

"I know. I copied it the other day and couldn't lift it off the ground. I think I'll ask him for lessons on how to use his sword"

There was a silence that stretched a bit too much and wrapped itself around a very bad, unsaid sex joke.

Both young men busted into laughing.

Cecil and Cloud noticed the noise and walked towards them.

"Hey, sounds like you're having fun. Mind sharing?" asked the paladin.

Squall sighed, thinking that he was spending too much time with the other two warriors.

"It's nothing. Bartz was just saying he can't copy your weapon because he's a weakling" said Zidane to Cloud.

"Hey, look who's talking shorty!" said Bartz with a mischievous smile. Then he turned to Cloud "Think you could help me with a few practices on handling your weapon? Maybe tonight?"

That made Squall decide to finally state his presence.

"Lessons? It's just a huge block of iron. I don't see why you're so interested in it, Bartz" he said. Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me, mister I-can't-decide-between-weapons-so-I-just-glued-them-together"

Squall stepped forward. This was getting personal.

"I was just saying that controlling your weapon isn't as complex as mastering mine."

"I bet it must be complicated, you have to decide if you stab something or just pull the trigger. Big deal."

"I didn't expect you to understand the complexity of a gunblade. Given how you just swing your sword around and hope it hits something."

"As if you knew anything about  _real_  swords. Not halfassed stuck together guns that pretend to be swords."

Cecil bit his lower lip while the argument grew heated between the two warriors. Then he noticed Bartz and Zidane sharing the same dark, mischievous grin.

'You planned this' he mouthed to them.

Both men's grins turned darker.


End file.
